Robin vs Motonari Mori
Two powerful and skilled tacticians enter the fray. Nintendo's Robin of Fire Emblem Awakening and Capcom's Motonari Mori from Sengoku Basara. Description Fire Emblem VS Sengoku Basara Tacticians are supposed to lead their army to victory with overwhelming strategies. Then there are those whose strategies are seen as god-like. Both of these tacticians prove that brains do in fact conquers brawns. but who would win in a battle to the death? The tactician who leads his soldiers to victory while sparing as many soldiers as possible or the tactician who is willing to sacrifice his soldiers for victory. Interlude Wiz: The perfect tacticians. Able to lead their armies to victory while countering enemy progress. Boomstick: Robin the sword swinging magic flinging tactician of Fire Emblem. Wiz: And Motonari Mori the ring blade user and "Child of the Sun". Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: It is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Robin Wiz: In the distant future Robin murdered his best friend Chrom after defeating the evil sorcerer Validar. Boomstick: Talk about one hell of a beginning. The first 3 minutes in and Robin already kills his best friend. That tells you how much Chrom must have annoyed Robin. Either that or Chrom must have forgot too many birthdays. Wiz: Anyway. This Robin was possessed by the Fell Dragon Grima. The Robin we are using is NOT that Robin. We are using the present Robin. 'Boomstick: This Robin woke up one day in a field in the land of Ylisse. With amnesia. Talk about a rough night.' Wiz: But he woke up to Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick. He soon became the tactician of the Ylissian army and a good one at that. Boomstick: His tactics revolved around sparing as many soldiers as possible. And it worked for the most part. Wiz: Robin is talented in tactics; but isn't afraid to get on the front lines and fight. He uses many swords including Balmung, Sol, and the Levin Sword. Boomstick: With Sol he gains the Sol ability in which heals him by how much damage he does. Balmung raises Robin's speed by a decent amount. And the mighty Levin Sword is infused with Lightning giving it extra power and range. Wiz: But Robin is not just a swordsman but also a magic user. He wields fire, elfire, arcfire, and bolganone. Bolganone in which rips a crator in the earth causing an eruption. Boomstick: He also has access to thunder, elthunder, arcthunder and Mjölnir. And wind magic such as wind, elwind, arcwind, and rexcalibur. Wiz: And somehow he can use dark magic such as Nosferatu in which drains the life of its victims and gives it to the user. Boomstick: And Goetia in which infused lightning and corrupt darkness dealing heavy damage. Wiz: Being the son of Validar most likely gives him his dark tomes skills. Boomstick: Robin has fought the Feel Dragon Grima who was the size of a large mountain and could single-handedly kill it by using the fell dragons power within him against Grima. Wiz: Robin indeed has Grima's powers and enough to slay the god-like dragon. Meaning Robin is packing some fire power. Boomstick: Robin is truly a force to be feared. Robin: "Time to tip the scales!" Motonari Mori Wiz: The Sengoku period, a time of constant war in Japan. Boomstick: And apparently giant machines and grizzly bear sized tigers. The hell? Was I asleep in history class or something? Wiz: Don't think just accept. Boomstick: Out of the 3 main tacticians in this series the most notable is Motonari Mori of the Mori clan. Wiz: Born into the Mori Clan, Motonari was raised to love his clan above all else and to make it is kept safe in Chugoku. Boomstick: However, Motonari took things to the extreme and started sacrificing his soldiers in battle for the protection of his clan. What a dick. Wiz: Motonari wields a ring blade in which splits in to dual blades for more versatile fighting power. Boomstick: He also has the ability to channel the power of the sun with his ring blade. Wiz: These rays were powerful enough to not only burn down large doors in seconds but also large machines such as the rising sun. Boomstick: Motonari has a deep rivalry with Motochika Chosokabe who utilizes large cannons and machines. Now that's one badass pirate! Wiz: The outcome of these fights are never known, but we should say it most likely ends in a draw. Boomstick: Motnari has killed Ieyasu Tokugawa, Yoshitsugu Otani, Mitsunari Ishida, and his rival Motochika Chosokabe in many different alternate stories. Wiz: Motonari has resisted dark magic casted by Yoshitsugu and has survived being struck by a cannon directly. Boomstick: He can summon exploding decoys of himself that are all green and still somehow fools the enemy. Wiz: He can use the suns rays as a projectile blast. And create a large ring of light energy to crush his victims to death. Boomstick: However, he one weakness is when the Mori clan is insulted he loses it. Wiz: Usually keeping his composure through everything else this is out of character. This has been his downfall in one senario when Motochika and Ieyasu confront him for attacking Shikoku. This resulted in his death in that story. Boomstick: Of cource this doesn't change the fact that the only tactician who outsmarted him was Hanbei Takenaka. Motonari is still a god-like tactician in all regards. Motonari:"My name is Motonari Mori, and I'm the conquerer of all!" Fight Ignition Motonari is launching an assault on Ylisse while Chrom is ill. Using the solar nexus he created he incinerates everything but the castle. Suddenly Robin destroys the solar nexus with elthunder. Confused Motonari see's Robin and sends his army after him and Robin does the same. The strategic fight begins. Robin: Group C attack them from the rear! Group A and B perform a pincer attack! Motonari: What are they doing. Ha! Foolishness do you think i would be fooled by an attack from behind and a simple pincer attack? Motonari uses his sun rays to incinerate the advancing troops. Robin takes notice of Motonari's power of the sun. In his sadness he realizes that send soldier out recklessly will cost them their lives and tells them to retreat. However Motonari incinerates the retreating troops. Robin: Oh no the troops! All of the shepherds are on separate assignments, I guess I'll have to finish this myself! Time to tip the scales! Bolganone! The fire magic kills most of Motonari's army with the remaining members fleeing away. Motonari: So a swordsman with magic at his disposal. Heh this may be interesting. Both tacticians stand face to face scanning each other and developing strategies to counter each other. '' Fight Robin: Arcfire! ''Motonari easily dodges the arcfire and uses his brainwash technique to take control of the nearby Ylissians. The citizens attack robin who in which defeats all of them. Motonari uses his reay attack to kill all of the civilians within range. Angered robin casts goetia and rexcalibur. Motonari uses his barrier technique to block the onslaught of magic. Robin examines Motonari's barrier and thinks of a way to bypass it.' Robin: Mjolnir! Motonari: Pitiful. Barrier! '''Predicting the barrier robin sneaks up behind Motonari utilizing the cover of the explosion. Suprised Motonari tries to jump away but Robin casts Goetia up close dealing massive damage to Motonari.' Motonari: Damn it! Motonari uses his trap technique and immobilizes robin. Robin while in his struggle focuses his fell dragon powers to break free of the trap. Suprised Motonari backs off for a little bit. Only to hea robin say a few harsh words to him. Robin: If someone like you leads an army said army will fall to the ground. Sacrificing your men is just asking for failure! Motonari: Why yooouuu!!! Angered Motonari attacks robin without thinking and a fierce swordfight begins. All that is heard is clashes of metal and large violent explosions. Motonari uses his ray technique and robin counters with Goetia. Once again using the explosion as cover Robin sneaks up behind Motonari and casts Nosferatu. Motonari feels drained; however the sun breaks the Nosferatu. Motonari glows with green aura and begins to slash Robin multiple times. Robin's fell dragon power activates and both fight equally matched. However; Robin is still keeping his cool while Motonari is still raging. Robin unleashes a burst of aura blowing Motonari back. 'Robin slashes Motonari with Sol healing Robin of his injuries. Robin then uses thoron that pierces Motonari through the heart. Killing the terrifying tactician.' Robin: Nothing but a fool. Robin covers motonari's dead body with cloth and walks away. K.O Results Boomstick: My poor head... Too many nerds. Wiz: While motonari may have superior speed and intellect, robin has more powerful techniques and patience. Boomstick: While Motonari is known as extremely reserved and calm, the moment his clan is insulted he loses it. Leaving Robin enough time to predict Motonari's movements and counter him. Wiz: Robin is known for keeping his cool through even the most problamatic situations. His arsenal allowed him to do heavy ranged damage and close range damage while also healing himself. Boomstick: But wouldn't Motonari's solar rays kill Robin. Wiz: The answer is well... yes. If it hit. The solar rays have 2 main downfalls. 1. It is is not very fast. and 2. It leaves him wide open. Boomstick: In the end Motonari just couldn't...tip the scales. Wiz: The winner is Robin. Trivia -This is Dragonmasterxyz's first death battle. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015